sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Lyndi Thibodeaux
Name: Lyndi Thibodeaux Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School (Denton, New Jersey) Hobbies and Interests: ''' Cheerleading, socializing, fashion '''Appearance: Lyndi is a very petite teenage girl, standing at 5’2”, 113 pounds, and aside from her recurring injuries is in good physical shape due to her cheerleader stunting. Her hair is long, nearly waist-length, mocha-brown in colour, and has been highlighted different shades of blonde and red. She almost always wears it in a ponytail. She has large, round, light blue eyes and eyebrows that are so slightly arched that they almost appear straight. Lyndi has a thin face with highly defined cheekbones and large, pouty lips. She does not wear much makeup, but the makeup she does wear tends to make her look older. She has often been mistaken for being 22 or 23 years old. Lyndi has worn makeup ever since she turned 13, not so much because she wanted to look older, but because she is a perfectionist and deems it necessary to hide her "flawed" skin - Lyndi counts a few freckles and a light mole near her right ear lobe as flaws. Lyndi's ears are pierced twice in each lobe and her right one is pierced again on the top of her ear, as easily removable as the others due to her need for free and safe ears during cheerleading. Her skin is light tan in color - while Lyndi is caucasian, she has been known to spend a bit of time in the tanning bed working to find what she considers a perfect tan. A good way to describe Lyndi’s general clothing attire is preppy - nearly every article of clothing she owns is name-brand and overly expensive. Lyndi has been privileged in the fact that she has never had to wear hand-me-down clothing or shop in thrift stores. The only exception to her general fashion style is when she is nursing a cheerleading-related injury, during which she usually has on a brace or cast in addition to whatever she’s wearing. On the day of the trip, Lyndi adorned a white t-shirt with the word "Abercrombie" scrolled across the front taking up several lines, a pair of bright pink Valentino sneakers with a beige brace on her left ankle under white socks, black shorts with two white stripes down either side of the leg, and a pink hoodie, also with the Abercrombie emblem on it. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and affixed with a pink ribbon. Biography: Lyndi has been fortunate enough to have the life that many children can only dream of. She was born into the wealthy family of Shaun and Sandi Thibodeaux, an advertising firm executive and art consultant respectively, in the thriving city of Los Angeles, California. The two met almost 25 years ago when they were in high school, and went through a tumultuous on-and-off relationship before marrying after their college graduations. She has one sibling, Jared, her elder by two years, who is currently attending university in Denton, aiming to attend medical school afterwards. The two siblings are very close and Jared has always kept a watchful eye over Lyndi, even though she’s never had any real trouble in high school - they speak at least once a week, when Jared isn’t busy extensively socializing or extensively studying. While the family originally lived in Los Angeles for several years, by the time Lyndi was old enough to attend school, Shaun was required to move across the country to a new firm for his work, and the family relocated to upstate New Jersey. New Jersey was a big change from California. Despite that fact, Lyndi adapted rather well, even though her peppy California demeanour was a sharp contrast to the average New Jersey teenager. She had always been an outgoing individual and made friends rather easily. This landed her in the "popular group" of her middle school and high school, although her family’s tremendous wealth didn’t hurt either. Somehow, though, Lyndi often felt as though she did not quite fit in with the social hierarchy of P.J. Hobbs. There were instances she felt she was being used for her parent’s money, but this wasn’t what bothered her most. At times, she got the impression that the social elite of P.J. Hobbs were competitive to the point of being vicious, which was a sharp contrast to her own nature. She may have been wealthy, spoiled and vapid, but she was never mean or nasty. This was the way her parents brought her up - her father, having been in the same place where many “unpopular” teenagers stood at that point in their lives, always taught her the importance of respecting those who didn’t have what she had, as some day circumstances might change. Sandi also taught Lyndi the importance of standing up for those who have nobody to stand up for them - she was once a passionate activist and protestor for a variety of social movements such as women’s and LGBT rights in the early 90’s and late 80’s, and imparted these same ethics onto her children. As such, Lyndi may have been a ditz who was always hanging around the popular crowd of her school, but she never engaged in maliciousness or bullying, even though it seemed fitting for her type to do so. When Lyndi was in middle school, cheerleading tryouts rolled along, and this was a key element to Lyndi's social status - in her mind, there was no such thing as a forgettable cheerleader. From a young age onward, even when she was back in Los Angeles, she had taken a great interest in cheerleading due to the amount of expression contained within the acts, and had even been on competitive teams in her younger days growing up in New Jersey. This previous experience had lead her to be an expert stunter, tumbler, and highflyer. After a faultless performance during the try-outs, Lyndi landed a place on the squad, and finally found the key to her own self-percieved social success. She maintained her spot on the squad throughout middle school, and quickly gained a spot on the squad when she attended P.J. Hobbs. Her stunting means she has a higher rate of injury compared to most other members of the squad, but whenever she twists her ankle or knee, or dislocates her shoulder, she always acquires the appropriate amount of rest and recovery before heading back into her training. Her knee is her most prominent injury, as she once dislocated it after landing wrong on it during one of P.J. Hobb's home football games, and it took her two months to recover from it enough to attend practice again. Her last injury before the school trip was a sprained ankle, which while not as debilitating as a dislocated knee, required the use of a brace in the days leading to the trip, even though it was mostly healed. Due to Lyndi’s affluence, she has always been able to acquire nearly anything to her heart’s desire. When she was a young pre-teen, that mostly extended to toys and games, but as she got older this focus shifted towards items such as makeup and clothing. Lyndi wore makeup by self-perceived necessity, but the clothing became an entire hobby unto itself. By the time Lyndi was 16, her large walk-in wardrobe was bursting to the brim with all types of clothing for any situation, occasion, weather, or event she needed to attend, as she believed that outside of her words, her appearance was the most important way to convey herself, and her clothing played the largest part in that. To that end, she wanted to express who she thought she was to the best of her ability through her clothing. Her clothing styles and brands always skewed towards the style known as preppy - Lilly Pulitzer, Sperry, Vineyard Vines, and Ralph Lauren make up a good chunk of her collection, and she’s always careful never to wear the same outfit ensemble more than once. Lyndi's grades at school are only average, as academic performance came to be one of Lyndi's follies. She does well enough in school to get by, but never particularly excelled in her studies - she occasionally has periods where she tries hard to improve herself in select areas, but when she fails to do as well as she wanted or expected to, she reverts to her old habits. After years of being a somewhat shallow-minded person who lived for the here-and-now, so to speak, this began to catch up to her when she reached the end of her senior year and she realized she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do with her life once her teenager years fell behind her. Her current plans are to travel overseas on her parent’s dime, with their permission, experiencing other lives and cultures in order to place herself in the world. Lyndi hopes to figure out out what to do with herself once she returns. Advantages: Lyndi is much more nimble and athletic than most anyone at her school, which could provide situationally advantageous, even in spite of her mostly healed sprained ankle. Due to her outgoing social nature, Lyndi may have an easier time at talking herself out of precarious situations than many of her peers. Disadvantages: While Lyndi is nice, this also comes with the caveat that she is also somewhat naive, and the right person could easily manipulate her into situations not to her benefit. While not an outright ailment, Lyndi’s injuries from cheerleading, especially her sprained ankle, are notable weak points on her person, and if they were to be outright attacked it could put her in noticeable pain and distress. Original Profile: '''Lyndi Thibodeaux (V1) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 03 --- Designated Weapon: Large Steel Knitting Needles x2 Conclusion Maybe Miss Congeniality here can knit her friends some sweaters before one of them finally figures out that she's cannon fodder. The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Brackie Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Jay Harland '''Collected Weapons: Large Steel Knitting Needles x2 (designated weapon) Allies: 'Ramona Shirley, Felicia LaChapelle, Yumi Nunes '''Enemies: 'Saachi Nidal, Jay Harland '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Lyndi made her way to the parish after waking up, though she was soon overcome by the circumstances and began to have a breakdown. She was found by Ramona Shirley, who comforted her and offered to stick together. They found the entrance of the church, where Felicia LaChapelle and Yumi Nunes were hiding inside. Felicia was a friend of Lyndi's and greeted them, welcoming the other girls into the church. Felicia soon noticed the presence of two more newcomers, Jay Harland and Saachi Nidal on her GPS and stepped outside to investigate. As Felicia exited, Jay and Saachi threw a net over her and attacked, with Saachi struggling to pin Felicia down so that she could score a hit with her meat cleaver. Lyndi sprang into action and tackled Saachi as Ramona and Yumi rushed to free Felicia. As Saachi and Lyndi struggled, Saachi called out to Jay for help; he retrieved the cleaver and attacked Lyndi, striking a fatal blow to her head as she turned to face him. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Be proud, Miss Thibodeaux: you've outdone even the incredibly low expectations I had for you, by managing to lose a three-on-two fight. Memorable Quotes: ' ''"At least you're doing better than me. I'm such a mess right now." -- Greeting Felicia and Yumi Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lyndi, in chronological order. '''Memories of the Past: Pregame: *Guess Who's Back, Back Again? *I Don't Mean to Sound Like A Jerk, but I'm Feeling A Little Stressed Out From Work Second Chances V2: *PokeStop Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lyndi Thibodeaux. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters